powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezor
Freezor was the marksman of the Goonlocks who was responsible for the rise of the Shade Rangers after he abducted their loved ones, & worst of all as the man who murdered the Justice Rangers’ ally Aiden Flanagan off-screen. Character History Years before the formation of the Justice Rangers, Freezor used his power of freezing to abduct dozens of humans. Among his victims were the parents of Arthur Fantome, Vince Cooper's girlfriend Morgan, & Abigail Carman's best friend Bella. The three bereaved youths were then approached by Louis, servant of Arthur, who is the descendant of Arthur Fantome I, who gave each a Rival Morpher, offering them the task of gathering the Fantome Collection as the Shade Rangers, which would give them the power to restore their loved ones. During his time on Earth, Freezor informed Rapton of the collection the Justice Rangers have. He is then seen walking amongst the people while whistling. After Plundguin’s death, Freezor simply laughed at Rapton’s failure & calling it “cold” while eating an ice cube. He is later seen crossing paths with Chris Outterridge, with the latter calling him a “weird guy”. As information of his location came out, he was then confronted by Arthur Fantome VII. When asked if he had any memory of what he did years ago, he jokingly stated he was breathing. A fight ensued between him & the Red Shade Ranger, on which the latter almost died if he had not activated the Scissor FighterZord at the last minute. After seeing his persistence, Freezor went & say how much he likes him, where he shot at the Shade Ranger one more time to escape, but not before saying his name & his desire to meet the thief again. Later, he was met with Rapton, who confronted him for his reasons for releasing intel about the Fantome Collection the Shade Rangers & Justice Rangers have, only to smile & stare scaringly at the Goonlock General. Later on, he made a business transaction with Kiwiz. As he watched Kiwiz fight both the Justice Strike Megazord & the X Train Megazord, he was approached by Lionfang with the intent of teaming up, but instead just laughed at Kiwiz’s destruction & left with thinking over the proposal. As Lionfang approached Freezor a second time to get his answer for teaming up, Freezor instead laughed at the idea because he knows that the purpose of that is to keep him under his thumb as his piece of the Collection is useless in protecting him from his power. Freezor was then attacked by Lionfang to make him pay for laughing at him, but it was interrupted by the arrival of the Justice Rangers. As the Justice Rangers finish doing their roll call, Freezor took the chance to escape & left it upon them to finish off Lionfang while calling them “humans”. Personality Freezor is a mysterious individual who has a strange habit of whistling & eating ice while walking around. He is remorseless, as he just brashly claimed that getting rid of people is easy. He also tends to shiver, whenever he would say “So cold". He also tends to sprinkle Spanish into his speech. However, he is not what he appears to be when he offered Chris Outteridge & Hector Kendall a chance to return to the human world. He also appears to be a bit sympathetic, as he seems to be a bit down after Snipehorse’s death, as he was such a “handy tipster”. He always enjoyed fighting strong opponents & finds the Red Shade Ranger to be an ideal one, especially since the Red Shade Ranger almost defeated him when the latter used the Victory StrikerZord for the first time. Ever since that battle, Freezor marked the Red Shade Ranger as his target, to the point he threatened Don Tyranno to not lay a single hand on that particular Gentleman Thief, much to Don Tyranno's surprise. Freezor was also perfectly fine when he was finally destroyed by the Red Shade Ranger, as he commented he had a good time fighting him. Arsenal *'Freeze Colder': Freezor can create some ice-based flintlock pistols from the two Goonlock Safes on his thighs. Each pistol created can fire an amber-colored ice pellet that can cause anyone or anything that is struck by it to be encased in ice & shatter, which then can transport the victim or object to another location of Freezor's choice. However, when Freezor dies, all of the ice-encased victims were returned to their position when frozen & freed from the ice prison. Powers & Abilities *'Portal Creation': Like other Goonlock generals, he could open a portal between his dimension & Earth. *'Cryokinesis': Freezor can create, shape, & manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his natural power. He also gained the ability to know the victim's information simply by touching the ice they're encased in. *'Human Disguise': Like every Goonlock, Freezor has the special ability to disguise himself as a human. It is also possible that he is also responsible for giving his fellow Goonlocks their human disguises. *'Skilled Marksman': Freezor is a very skilled marksman. During his first encounter with Arthur, he managed to first deliver a shot against the Shade Ranger despite the thief having the advantage of having his gun pointed at him. *'Regeneration': Freezor can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage, like one of his back tendrils when the Red Shade Ranger sliced it off with the Blade FighterZord in its Blade Boomerang Mode. *'Self-Liquefaction': Due to the Blue Lion Star equipped in his safe, he can freely turn his body into a green liquid to negate damage. Profile *Height: 200cm *Weight: 220kg *Homeworld: Zamigo, Indus System *Criminal Record: Multiple accounts of Human Abduction, injunction skin manufacturing transaction *Fantome Collection: Blue Lion Star (Shuriken) *Goonlock Safe Location: Left & Right Thighs & Tail-Like Appendage *Password Number: (Left thigh & Right thigh) Not Shown; (Tail-like appendage) 3-3-5 Notes *Freezor's motif is based on a Clione/sea angel, a Cowboy, & Ice. *Freezor's human form is reminiscent to a Spanish cowboy: wearing a sombrero, two ponchos sewed together, & cowboy boots with spurs. *Freezor's third safe access code shares the same three digits for the main activation code for the Astro Morpher. *Freezor is the only general of the Goonlock with a human form. **He also the only general to have both Golden Safes & a normal Safe. *Freezor is the first Goonlock Monster to kill humans off-screen. *Freezor is the first Goonlock Monster to have three safes on his body *Freezor is the only Goonlock general that has not fought against the Justice Rangers. **Ezra does not count since he was the Silver Shade Ranger when he fought against Freezor. *Freezor is the only Status Double Gold Goonlock that was not enlarged. His Gold Safe passcodes weren't shown either. *Freezor is also the final member of the Goonlocks to be destroyed in the series; as for Don Tyranno he was arrested, & as for the final Goonlock Monster, his fate remains unknown. See Also *Zamigo Delma - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:Goonlocks Category:PR Deceased Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ice-Elemental Villains Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Aliens